Norte
by jdthne
Summary: Continuación de Norte y Sur
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una continuación de uno de mis libros favoritos y miniserie: "norte y sur"_

_Quise hacer el intento asi que disfruten :)_

_Nadie supo nunca por qué no acudió a su cita al día siguiente el señor Lennox. El señor Thornton llegó a la hora convenida; y, tras hacerle esperar durante casi una hora, Margaret se presentó al fin muy pálida e inquieta. Empezó apresuradamente:-Lamento mucho que no haya venido el señor Lennox, él lo habría hecho mucho mejor de lo que puedo hacerlo yo. Es mi asesor en esto..._

_-Lamento haber venido si le molesta. ¿Quiere que vaya al bufete del señor Lennox e intente encontrarlo?_

_-No, gracias. Quiero que sepa lo mucho que me apenó saber que voy a perderlo como arrendatario. Pero el señor Lennox dice que seguro que las cosas mejorarán..._

_-El señor Lennox sabe poco de eso -dijo el señor Thornton con calma-. Es feliz y afortunado en todo lo que aprecia un hombre y no comprende lo que es ver que ya no eres joven, pero que has de volver al punto de partida que requiere la alentadora energía de la juventud, y sientes que se te ha pasado la mitad de la vida y que no has hecho nada, que no queda nada de la oportunidad desaprovechada más que el amargo recuerdo de lo que ha sido. Señorita Hale, preferiría no saber la opinión del señor Lennox sobre mis asuntos. Los que son felices y prósperos suelen quitar importancia a los infortunios de los demás._

_-Es usted injusto -dijo Margaret amablemente-. El señor Lennox sólo ha comentado que cree que existe una excelente probabilidad de que recupere usted, más que recuperar, lo que ha perdido. No hable hasta que haya acabado, se lo ruego. Margaret recobró una vez más el dominio de sí misma mientras hojeaba algunos documentos legales y extractos de cuentas apresurada y temblorosamente._

_-¡Vaya! Aquí está, y... él me redactó una propuesta, ojalá estuviera aquí para explicarla, que demuestra que si aceptara usted una cantidad de dinero mío, mil ochocientas cincuenta y siete libras, que en este momento están inmovilizadas en el banco y que sólo me aportan el dos y medio por ciento, podría pagarme usted un interés mucho más alto y Marlborough Mills podría seguir funcionando. -Se le había aclarado la voz, que era más firme ahora._

_El señor Thornton guardó silencio, y ella siguió, buscando algún documento en el que estaban escritas las propuestas de garantía, procurando ante todo dar al asunto un cariz de mero acuerdo comercial en el que ella tendría la principal ventaja. El corazón de Margaret dejó de latir al oír el tono en que el señor Thornton dijo algo mientras ella buscaba dicho documento. Su voz era ronca y temblorosa de tierna pasión cuando dijo:_

_-¡Margaret!_

_Ella alzó la vista un instante; y luego intentó ocultar sus ojos luminosos, apoyando la cabeza en las manos. Él imploró de nuevo, acercándose, con otra apelación trémula y anhelante a su nombre:_

_-¡Margaret!_

_Ella bajó todavía más la cabeza, ocultando así aún más la cara hasta apoyarla casi en la mesa que tenía delante. Él se acercó más. Se arrodilló a su lado para quedar a su altura y le susurró jadeante estas palabras al oído:_

_-Cuidado. Si no dice nada, la reclamaré como propia de algún modo presuntuoso y extraño. Si quiere que me marche dígamelo ahora mismo. ¡Margaret!_

_A la tercera llamada, ella volvió hacia él la cara, cubierta aún con las manos pequeñas y blancas, y la posó en su hombro sin retirar las manos. Y era demasiado delicioso sentir la suave mejilla de ella en la suya para que él deseara ver intensos arreboles o miradas amorosas. La estrechó. Pero ambos guardaron silencio. Al fin, ella susurró con voz quebrada:_

_-¡Oh, señor Thornton, no soy lo bastante buena!_

_-¡No es bastante buena! No se burle de mi profundo sentimiento de indignidad_

_Al cabo de unos minutos, él le retiró con cuidado las manos de la cara y le colocó los brazos donde habían estado una vez para protegerle de los alborotadores._

_-¿Te acuerdas, cariño? -susurro-. ¿Y la insolencia con que te correspondí al día siguiente?-Recuerdo lo injustamente que te hablé, sólo eso._

_-¡Mira! Alza la cabeza. ¡Quiero enseñarte algo!_

_Ella volvió la cara hacia él despacio, radiante de bella vergüenza._

_-¿Conoces estas rosas? -preguntó él, sacando unas flores secas de la cartera en la que estaban guardadas como un tesoro._

_-¡No! -contestó ella con sincera curiosidad-. ¿Te las regalé yo?_

_-No, vanidosa, no lo hiciste. Podrías haber llevado rosas iguales, seguramente._

_Ella las observó pensativa un momento, luego esbozó una leve sonrisa y dijo:_

_-Son de Helstone, ¿a que sí? Lo sé por los bordes aserrados de las hojas._

_¡Oh! ¿Has estado allí? ¿Cuándo?_

_-Quería ver el lugar donde Margaret había llegado a ser lo que es, incluso en el peor momento, cuando no tenía ninguna esperanza de que me aceptara alguna vez. Fui al regresar de Havre._

_-Tienes que dármelas -dijo ella, e intentó quitárselas de la mano con ligera violencia._

_-Muy bien. ¡Pero tienes que pagarme por ellas!_

_-¿Cómo voy a decírselo a tía Shaw? -susurró ella, después de un rato de delicioso silencio.-Déjame que hable yo con ella._

_-¡Oh, no! Debo decírselo yo. Pero ¿qué crees que dirá?-Lo supongo. Su primera exclamación será: « ¡Ese hombre!»._

_-¡Calla! -dijo Margaret-, o intentaré mostrarte los indignados tonos de tu madre cuando diga: « ¡Esa mujer!»_

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, y terminaron mirándose intensamente a los ojos, hasta que Margaret, rompió el delicioso silencio.

-Entonces, ¿vas a aceptar mi propuesta?

-mmm…Claro que lo haré- respondió el Señor Thornton como si estuviera en un sueño…

-¡Bien, entonces solo tienes que firmar unos papeles…que están…¿Dónde están?- Margaret empezó a buscar dichos documentos entre la pila de papeles que estaban en el escritorio, el Señor Thornton se levanto, tomo la mano de Margaret y la obligo a levantarse, ella estaba sorprendida, pero quedo de pie junto a él, en un instante, el la acerco a si, lentamente hasta que quedaron sus labios muy cerca, ella estaba sorprendida, pero cerro sus ojos esperando que el la besara… pero no sucedió, el señor Thornton tomo la mano de ella y la beso cariñosamente, Margaret al sentir los tibios labios de el sobre su mano abrió los ojos un poco decepcionada, pero se dio cuenta que el en verdad era un caballero.

-Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con mi tía- dijo Margaret alejándose del Señor Thornton- Espérame aquí…

-no déjame ir contigo… hablemos los dos con ella-

-no, no conoces a mi tía, pero esta bien que me acompañes hasta la puerta de su salita- Margaret tomo la mano del Señor Thornton y salieron de la oficina, en el pasillo se encontraron con Edith que miro muy sorprendida a Margaret tomada de la mano del señor Thornton, Margaret al verla solo sonrío… Llegaron por fin a salón…Margaret soltó la mano de su prometido y entró al salón donde encontró a su tía con sus labores.

-ah! Margaret, ¿ya terminaste tus asuntos con ese señor? Si es así ven aquí conmigo y ayúdame con mis labores…- la tía Shaw no aparto la vista de sus manos ni un instante para mirar a Margaret

-Tía…-Margaret estaba visiblemente nerviosa pero su tía no se daba cuenta- no, no he terminado mis asuntos con el… debo decirte que…tengo una gran noticia… El señor Thornton me ha pedido matrimonio y ¡yo he aceptado!- Margaret lo conto alegremente pero su voz también reflejaba nerviosismo. La tía Shaw al momento de escuchar la palabra "matrimonio" alzo la vista y miró consternada a su sobrina… no logro decir palabra por unos largos segundos…

-¡en que estas pensando, Margaret!, no te puedes casar… ¡con ese hombre!, ¡apenas lo conoces!-

Margaret se arrodillo y tomo las manos de su tía para contestarle:

-No tía, te equivocas, lo conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y he estado enamorada de El por el mismo tiempo, no me mires así tía, si todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de él y no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos meses…-

- Bien, puede que tu estés enamorada pero eso no quita que él quiera casarse contigo ahora que el esta arruinado y tu posees una fortuna ade…

-no tía- Margaret logro interrumpir- Él no se casa conmigo por mi dinero, lo se muy bien, no quería contártelo pero debo hacerlo… hace mas de un año el me ofreció su corazón y yo de idiota lo rechace y se Tía , que me ama más que hace un año y yo lo amo tanto a él, que no me importa si usted nos da o no su bendición, soy una mujer independiente que no tiene padre ni madre y puedo tomar sola mis decisiones… Además el Señor Thornton era muy amigo de mi Padre, por lo que estoy segura que él hubiera permitido muy alegremente esta unión… y mi madre le apreciaba mucho y quería como si fuera su hijo, por lo que estoy segurísima que ella no hubiera puesto ningún obstáculo…

-Pero, Margaret, piensa… él no tiene nada que ofrecerte, tu le estas ofreciendo mucho a el…

-Tía, yo lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mis días junto a el…-Margaret dijo esta última frase con tanto amor en sus ojos que su tía no tuvo mas que responder… la Tía Shaw se levanto dejando en el suelo a Margaret… se acercó a la ventana y se veía muy pensativa…Margaret deseaba poder meterse en su cabeza y saber en que pensaba tanto…

-Bueno querida sobrina, ya que no me dejas otra opción… además de que sé que tus padres hubieran consentido este enlace… (Tu madre me hablaba muy bien del Señor Thornton en las cartas que me enviaba) no tengo más que darles mi bendición y mi total apoyo en su Matrimonio- La tía Shaw se acercó hasta Margaret, tomo la cabeza de su sobrina entre sus manos y beso su frente reafirmando su bendición…

-bueno, creo que debo hablar con tu futuro marido…- Margaret se levanto con mucho entusiasmo, ahora fue ella la que besó la frente de su tía y salió al encuentro de su Prometido.

El señor Thornton se encontraba sentado en una silla en el pasillo con los ojos cerrados, "si que es apuesto" pensó Margaret para sus adentro, se quedo contemplando el rostro relajado de su prometido por un tiempo antes de llamar su atención.

-Ya puedes pasar…- Margaret sonrió y el Señor Thornton se levanto tan rápido que quedo frente a Margaret en un momento… Empezó a subir su mano hacia el rostro de Margaret cuando esta le dijo:-Es mejor que te apures-

- pero ¿no me vas a decir lo que te dijo?-

Margaret se limitó a sonreír y a empujarlo dentro del salón…

Margaret se sentó en un banco en el jardín de su tía a esperar que el Señor Thornton saliera de la entrevista con su tía, miraba el paisaje, los arboles de una manera muy romántica, estaba viajando en sus pensamientos cuando Edith la interrumpió…

-¡Margaret! ¿Ya se fue aquel Señor?, es mejor que se haya ido, Henry no vino temprano pero estoy segura que llegara para el almuerzo- Margaret miro a su prima, y sabía que tenía que decirle lo antes posible de su compromiso. Antes de que Margaret pudiera decir algo Edith se adelantó y dijo:- Oh Margaret ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Por qué ibas tomada así de la mano de aquel señor?

- Edith- contesto Margaret tomando la mano de su prima- voy a decirte algo que te decepcionara…El Señor Thornton y Yo nos vamos a casar- Edith, soltó la mano de Margaret y se levantó violentamente de la banca..

-¿Qué?, no, tu no puedes casarte con el… tu te vas a casar con Henry y viviremos en una casa grande, tu, yo y nuestros esposos e hijos…. No puedes hacerme esto Margaret… ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo he estado planeándolo?

-Edith! No puedes, no puedes planear la vida de los demás según tus conveniencias… en tus planes… ¿Dónde entro yo? ¿Por qué no consultas lo que yo quiero? No Edith, yo amo al señor Thornton y con el me voy a casar… no siento pena el haber arruinado tus planes- dicho esto Margaret se levanto y empezó a marchar hacia la casa…

-Margaret! Margaret! ¡Perdóname! He sido una egoísta, no debí enojarme o haber planeado tu vida sin mi permiso…

Margaret se detuvo al sentir la mano de su prima sobre su hombro-perdóname por favor, no sabia que amabas a otro hombre y yo solo quería que fueras feliz, pero me metí esa idea loca de vivir juntos en una casa que… - Esta bien Edith, te perdono, pero sigo enojada contigo, te buscare cuando se me haya pasado el enojo…


	2. Chapter 2

Margaret algo enojada todavía, subió a su habitación ha aclarar sus pensamiento y tener un poco de paz después del encuentro con su prima,

se acostó pensando en lo felices que hubieran sido sus padres al saber de su compromiso con el Señor Thornton, sus pensamientos la

llevaron lejos a muchas posibilidades si sus padres aun vivieran, dejo que se la llevaran y se sumió en un profundo y feliz sueño.

* * *

-Srta. Hale, Srta. Hale…. Srta. Margaret!... Margaret!- Dixon tuvo que alzar mucho la voz para poder despertar a Margaret…-¿que horas son

estas para dormir, Srta. Margaret?, El sr. Thornton y su tía la están esperando abajo... podría preguntarle Srta. ¿Qué hace aquí ese caballero?-

Dixon sospechaba el porqué de la visita del sr. Thornton, pero en el fondo de su corazón quería que sus sospechas no fueran verdad, ella no

quería saber de nada que viniera de Milton.

Margaret se desperezó, miró a Dixon a los ojos, tomo sus manos, tomo aliento y le confesó: -Dixon, el Sr. Thornton vino porque yo tenia una

propuesta de negocios para él, así que hemos estado hablando de negocios… pero resulta que ¡él es mi prometido ahora Dixon! Y sé que no

quieres saber de nada que tenga que ver con Milton pero la verdad es que yo seré feliz con él y lo amo como nadie puede imaginarse! – una

lágrima corrió por el rostro de Dixon, estaba sorprendida, más que sorprendida estaba en shock. Después de unos segundos pudo contestar a

Margaret: -Srta., usted sabe que amaba a su madre más que a nada, y que cuando yo era su sirvienta antes que ella se casara, yo deseaba

que ella se casará con un gran hombre, un caballero de fortuna, pero en vez de eso, ella se enamoró de su padre… ahora, yo quería lo mismo

para usted… pero parece que es de familia el enamorarse de quien yo menos espero… Oh Srta. Margaret… lo más que puedo desearle es que

tenga un mejor futuro que el que tuvieron sus padres… por que si usted fuera mi hija, yo no hubiera dejado que se casara con…

-Y gracias a Dios no eres mi Madre Dixon, y este tipo de opiniones debes guardártelos para ti, por que no me interesan… Además opino

diferente Dixon, mis padres tuvieron una vida larga y feliz, ellos han sido la pareja más feliz que he conocido.-

-no puedo negar eso Srta. Y creo que ellos la hubieran dejado muy felices, casarse con el sr. Thornton- Dixon se acercó a Margaret, y la besó

en la frente –que sea muy feliz mi Srta. Margaret, pero por favor, no me lleve a Milton-

-no te preocupes Dixon, me imaginé que no querrías ir allá, así que empezaré a buscar una nueva doncella para mi- Margaret se levantó de un

salto –¿no me estaban esperando abajo?- Dixon asintió y Margaret salió corriendo.

Abajo la esperaban Su tía, y el sr. Thornton que para sorpresa de ella mantenían una conversación muy amena.

El sr. Thornton volteo y vio una visión: bajaba un ángel sonriéndole y mirándolo con amor; Thornton recordó que hace tiempo el deseaba que

ese ángel le sonriera y lo mirara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento; la visión acabo y se hizo realidad cuando Margaret estuvo justo

enfrente de él, tomo la mano suave y delicada de ella la beso con ternura, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella en un solo beso.

Margaret le sonrió de vuelta.

-¡ejem,ejem¡ Creo que seria bueno pasar al patio, allí nos refrescaremos un poco y podemos esperar hasta el almuerzo- La tía Shaw tuvo que

deshacer el hechizo en el que se encontraba su sobrina y su prometido, haciendo que los enamorados se sonrojaran por el incomodo

momento. Pasaron luego al patio donde se encontraba Edith sumida en sus pensamientos, pero Margaret no se detuvo a hablar con ella, sino

que le propuso al Sr. Thornton tomar un paseo por el jardín y así poder ponerse de acuerdo en algunos asuntos.

- Sr. Thornton… John, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?- John se detuvo, miró con sorpresa a Margaret , tomo su barbilla y le sonrío contestándole

la pregunta.

-Bien entonces John, tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos- dijo Margaret reanudando el paseo - ¿Qué asuntos debemos arreglar, Maggie?-

ahora fue Margaret la que se detuvo -¿Maggie?¿porqué me llamas Maggie? Hace años que no me llaman así… es curioso-

-¿Qué es curioso?¿no te gusta que te llame así? Solo dilo y no lo volveré a hacer, pensé que seria una manera… no se… bonita de llamarte,

una manera en que yo solo te llamaría-

Margaret sonrió y reanudo el paseo- Es curioso que ahora si me guste que llamen así, debe ser porque lo hiciste tú,- Margaret miró a su

prometido y vio que él le sonreia- hace muchos años cuando yo era pequeña, vivía cerca de la nuestra casa una niña

sola con su madre; el padre había muerto en un accidente de caballo, dejándolas solas y sin nada. Yo le llevaba a ella, con mi madre,

canastas de comida. Así que me hice amiga de ella. También viva en Helstone una familia muy rica, los Clapton. Tenían un hijo y una hija

insoportablemente altaneros y orgullosos: William y Emily Clapton. Un día cuando estaba jugando con Jane (así se llamaba la niña) en el

bosque, se aparecieron los Clapton. Viendo que estaba jugando con Jane, decidieron unirse a nosotras, dijeron: "hola Margaret, Hola Jane,

queremos jugar con ustedes un rato", Jane me miró y me dijo que no. yo inocentemente le dije que no le harían daño, por que yo estaba con

ella, pero me equivoque; solo buscaban ocasión de burlarse de ella y humillarla, yo la defendí, pero eso trajo consecuencias también para mí.

"no te metas Maggie" me dijeron, rieron burlonamente y se fueron Días después, en una feria, donde los granjeros llevan sus

animales y cosechas para vender, entendí porque se burlaban de mí diciéndome Maggie; había una cerda enorme, que pertenecía a los

Clapton que se llamaba: Maggie… Odie que me llamaran así... hasta ahora.- El sr. Thornton miró a Margaret y le sonrió.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita John, deberías mostrarla más-

-solo le sonrío a mis seres queridos y tu Maggie eres el ser más querido que tengo ahora-


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita John, deberías mostrarla más- _**

**_-solo le sonrío a mis seres queridos y tu Maggie eres el ser más querido que tengo ahora-_**

Pasearon un rato más por el Jardín, hasta que Margaret se acordó del porqué quería hablar con John

-John, Ya que nos casaremos, porque no en vez de una inversión mía, lo tomas como un regalo de bodas, después de todo seré tu esposa ¿no?, sería ilógico, que tú seas mi arrendatario y tengas que pagarme siendo yo tu esposa - John cambió su semblante por uno muy serio… tomo aire antes de responderle a Margaret.

- No, no quiero que hagas eso Margaret, soy consciente que he arruinado mi negocio, no espero que se arregle de una forma tan fácil como tú la estas poniendo…-pero John, piensa, de todas formas el dinero que me pagues quedara siendo nuestro, no tiene sentido- No, Margaret, no insistas… no puedo soportar la idea de que… se solucionen mis problemas tan fácilmente… serás mi esposa, sí, pero quiero ser yo quien te provea a ti, y quiero ser yo quien te proteja, quiero proteger a nuestra futura familia, y sí, me resuelves este problema tan fácil, créeme, me sentiré inútil. Por favor no me mires así, lo hago de esta forma para sentirme bien contigo, y conmigo mismo.- Margaret se acercó a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo: - tu orgullo, creo que eso es lo que más amo de ti…- John la miró a los ojos, y aprovechando que estaban fuera de alcance de los demás, la sujeto de la cintura, la acercó a sí, y la besó… Margaret se sorprendió al sentir su primer beso, los labios suaves y cálidos de su prometido, aquella sensación le gustaba… pero justo cuando ella comenzaba a responder, él se separó – lo siento Maggie…no me dejaste opción será mejor ponernos de nuevo a la vista…-¡Maggie!- Margaret estaba todavía asimilando cuando pudo reaccionar- a si… Vamos- Ella volvió a tomar el brazo de John y retornaron a la vista de su tía y su prima que empezaban a extrañarse…- Margaret, para hacer oficial tu inversión ¿debo firmar algo no? Podríamos ir a buscar los papeles después del almuerzo, quiero regresar a Milton mañana, empezar a buscar trabajadores pasado mañana y abrir la fábrica pasado mañana - ¿Tan pronto te iras? ¿solo tenemos unas horas de habernos comprometido?... pero si es lo que quieres…solo que, me dejarás sola de nuevo, después de haberte esperado todos estos meses… no sabes cuánto deseaba que me dijeras que me amabas todavía, deseaba oír tu voz y estar contigo…

-¿desde hace cuánto que esperas, hace meses dices?-

Margaret se sonrojó – pues, debo confesarte que no, he deseado que renovaras tu propuesta, casi al instante en que te marchaste, aquel día que te hice sufrir mucho… para ese entonces ya te amaba pero estaba confundida, no sabía que era lo que sentía por ti, pensé que era odio o algo parecido, pero me equivoque, así que para rechazarte inventé la excusa que querías ayudarme a subir en la escala social… lo siento John, fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirte en ese momento, lo único que haría que te alejaras de mí, pero no sabes cuánto me arrepentí de haberte dicho eso… es más, no creo que sepas que ese día yo misma me herí, yo misma hice que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, por culpa de mi orgullo, de no querer reconocer que ya te amaba…y para colmo, empezaste a ser frio y distante, pero lo comprendía… yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo… pero cada vez que nos encontrábamos deseaba tener la misma comunicación que teníamos pero tu… tú te alejabas y encontrabas algo para huir de mi… y después la muerte de mamá… y Frederick….John aquel día en la estación me viste con Fred…-

-Con tu hermano. Si, Higgins me lo contó…-

-¿Qué, como… como lo sabe? Se supone que nadie debía saberlo, Frederick estaba en peligro…Perdóname John, por eso no soy buena para ti, te mentí y le mentí al policía que investigaba diligentemente la muerte de aquel hombre…- No te preocupes Maggie, lo hiciste para proteger a tu hermano y lo entiendo, no tienes que preocuparte, pero puedo preguntar: ¿Cómo esta él? – ¿Frederick? Oh, el está muy bien ahora, vive en Cádiz, con su esposa Dolores, ya tiene dos meses de haberse casado…- Margaret hizo un gesto de resignación –Maggie, has sufrido mucho en esta vida, pero te prometo que ya no tendrías que sufrir, yo te hare feliz-

John, no se llamaría vida si no sufriéramos, la felicidad y la tristeza son parte de ella, y uno tiene que aprender a vivir así…- tu si me sorprendes Maggie, cada segundo que estoy a tu lado me hace amarte más- John tomo la mano de Margaret nuevamente y la besó deseando que fueran los labios dulces de ella…

-Margaret, Sr. Thornton- Dixon apareció frente a ellos – el almuerzo está listo.

-Entonces, Margaret, creo que por su larga conversación ya fijaron fecha para su boda.-

- no tía, de hecho, no lo hemos planeado nada todavía, teníamos que ponernos al día en muchas cosas.-

- lo único que hemos planeado Sra. Shaw, es ir a la firma del Sr. Lennox después del almuerzo-

-oh, bueno irán con Dixon, no puedo dejar que vayan por ahí solos… y ya que van a salir deberían aprovechar para poner el anuncio de su compromiso en el periódico –

-y por favor, reclámale a Henry su ausencia para el almuerzo Margaret- Edith interrumpió

-No creo que quiera hacer eso Edith-

John interrumpió antes que se volviera algo fría la conversación:

- no, no todavía Sra. Shaw, debo ir primero a Milton y contárselo personalmente a mi Madre… no me perdonaría el enterarse por otros medios, por eso planeo salir mañana mismo a Milton, Margaret y yo nos estaremos comunicando por correo-

- oh, no John, yo quiero ir contigo-

-Ooooh no eso sí que no Srta. Hale, usted no sale de London hasta que esté casada-

-Pero tía, yo quiero ir a saludar a mi futura suegra-

-ya tendrás suficiente tiempo para cuando sea el tiempo de tu boda-

- tu tía tiene razón Margaret, deberías esperar ver a mi madre cuando sea el tiempo correcto-

Margaret suspiró sabiendo que no podía hacer más, era una mujer independiente sí, pero en este caso debía someterse a su tía.

Margaret, John y Dixon salieron media hora después de haber almorzado. Margaret iba agarrada al brazo de su prometido y Dixon iba ocho pasos detrás, suficientemente lejos para darles privacidad y suficientemente cerca para vigilarlos.

-¿crees que tu madre estará contenta con la noticia?-

-no lo sé, pero si yo soy feliz, ella no tiene por qué oponerse querida, ella te querrá porque yo te amo- John le sonrió inspirando seguridad.

Llegaron a la firma, Margaret estaba visiblemente nerviosa, hubo un tiempo en que John sentía celos de Henry Lennox, pero no ahora, sabía que el corazón de Margaret estaba seguro; sabio que ese corazón le pertenecía.

Llegaron a la oficina de Henry, quien les abrió y se vio muy sorprendido por la visita que tenía. Como no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación Margaret dijo:

- Edith está enojada por que no llegaste esta mañana y no fuiste al almuerzo-

-Bueno, no he podido ir, Margaret, siento haberte dejado sola para explicarle al Sr. Thornton tu propuesta de negocio… ¿Cómo te fue con eso?

-pues bien, el Sr. Thornton y yo hemos venido para completar la transacción, cosa que no podemos terminar sin la firma del contrato que debemos llevar al banco antes que cierre.

-oh, sí, claro, se me olvidó entregarte el contrato ayer…déjame ver….ajá, ¡aquí esta!-

Henry le acercó el documento a Margaret quien lo tomo y se lo enseño a John que no había abierto la boca para nada, leyó en silencio los términos del contrato y luego dijo al fin:

-tiene una pluma sr. Lennox?

-si por supuesto, aquí tiene señor…

John firmo al lado de la firma de Margaret con una sonrisa y regreso la pluma a su dueño

-Gracias-

Henry se le quedo mirando con desagrado, sabía que el acuerdo en que habían terminado y no quería sufrir más en presencia de Margaret.

-no se preocupe señor, es un regalo, y ahora si me disculpan tengo otras cosas que hacer...-

Margaret quería decirle algo pero John la apuraba a salir de la oficina…

-Vamos querida, debemos dejar al Sr. Lennox trabajar- Margaret reaccionó ante el llamado de su prometido y fue detrás de él, pero Henry abrió los ojos sorprendido, bueno, no sorprendido sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: el Sr. Thornton y su Margaret se casarían, los novios salieron y en el preciso momento que la puerta se cerró, Henry no pudo contener su llanto. Se secó las lágrimas… ¡no podía ser que un empresario, un burgués logrará quitarle a su amada!, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía quedarse de brazos cruzados? Henry se acercó hasta la ventana para aclarar su mente, pero fue una mala idea, a lo lejos veía a Margaret caminar agarrada del brazo de John, los dos se veían felices y sus ojos gritaban cuanto se amaban. Henry estaba deshecho, no sabía si se recuperaría de este segundo golpe que le daba Margaret. _"esto no se quedará así"…_

La estación de Londres estaba llena aquel día y John estaba esperando solo la llamada para subir al tren. Margaret fue a despedirlo con Dixon detrás de ella.

Se adelantó al divisar a John cerca del andén, el volteo y la vio acercarse; cuanto deseaba poder abrasarla y besarla para poder recordar sus labios y soportar las dos semanas que no se verían.

Cuando por fin llego, tomo la mano de ella y la sostuvo entre las suyas acariciándolas durante un largo tiempo.

-Te voy a extrañar Margaret, y me frustra mucho no poder estar contigo más tiempo del que quisiera, pero sabes que debo irme y lo más pronto-

-no te preocupes lo entiendo perfectamente, además la noticia que le llevas a tu madre no puede esperar más y debes decirlo tu personalmente...Por favor escríbeme en cuanto llegues y después cuando le hayas dicho a tu madre…

-No te preocupes, lo haré, solo espero que estas semanas pasen volando…

John pudo ver como se acercaba al andén de su pueblo natal, se sentía feliz pero también nervioso, ¿Cómo le diría a su madre, que estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer que ella tanto odiaba?

El tren se detuvo, John bajó lentamente y decidió caminar hasta su casa, o en lo que le diría a su madre. Pasó por las calles absorto en sus pensamientos, lo saludaron varios conocidos pero él no se dio cuenta; algunos se dieron cuenta que no los había visto, pero otros pensaron que solo quería ignorarlos por alguna razón. Así llego a la fábrica, levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre vestido elegantemente, mirar su fábrica con una sonrisa en su rostro, el extraño se dio cuenta que lo observaban, miró hacia su espía, sonrió, toco el ala de su sombrero a modo de saludo y siguió su camino. John quedo extrañado, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, había llegado a la puerta de su casa, tomó aire y entró.

Tenía como costumbre, mirar por la ventana, siempre que su hijo no estaba con ella. Y aquella tarde, no haría la excepción, así que caminó hasta su ventana favorita a contemplar lo solitario de la fábrica y lamentarse por la situación en que se encontraban. Su hijo se había ido hace una semana, para arreglar unos asuntos con sus clientes y socios a Londres, y no regresaría hasta dos semanas más, por lo que le pareció extraño ver su silueta entrar al patio, pero lo más extraño, fue darse cuenta que él no la había visto… el sabía que ella estaría ahí, en la ventana esperando su llegada, pero él no la vio, oyó el sonido de la puerta abrir y cerrarse, ella sabía que algo no andaba bien… escucho cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, volteo y vio a su hijo aun ensimismado…

-¿John?

Él reaccionó al oír su nombre, y miro a su madre, le sonrió y la abrazo, como si no se hubieran visto en años. En eso entro una mujer al salón, una mujer que John sabia era la cocinera…

-Oh! No sabía que el señor llegara hoy, iré a poner un plato más y les aviso, con su permiso- y ella salió apresuradamente.

- Madre, ¿por qué la Sra. Robinson está haciendo de mayordomo?

- oh John, sabes cómo están las cosas actualmente, sabes que no tenemos para pagar al servicio, por eso me he estado despidiendo de ellos lentamente- la Sra. Thornton se veía contrariada al pensar que tendría que dejar la vida como la conocía y volver a vivir la pesadilla de algunos años antes…John no soportaba verla así… se arrodillo, tomo su mano, la obligo a mirarlo y le dijo con una gran alegría una de las noticias que traía…

-pues madre, ya no tendrás que deshacerte de ellos, he conseguido que alguien invierta en Marlborough mill y por lo tanto no tendremos que abandonar esta casa

- oh! John eso… ¡eso es una gran noticia!, entonces tendré que llamar de nuevo a todo el servicio… oh, John no sabes cómo me hace esto feliz…- ella lo abrazo ahora con más entusiasmo. Estaba orgullosa de su hijo, nadie era perfecto como el… John pensó que no podría postergar por más tiempo la otra buena noticia…

-madre, esto no acaba ahí, tengo otra noticia- dijo sonriéndole a su madre

Pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, la Sra. Robinson hizo su aparición para anunciar que la cena estaba lista, John entonces pensó que era mejor contarle a su madre, después de la cena…


	4. Chapter 4

John casi no hablo en toda la cena, sabía que su madre odiaba a Margaret y que ella buscaría cualquier excusa para hacerlo desistir de su compromiso con ella, solo la miraba de vez en cuando y le sonreía…sabía que tenía que decírselo aquella noche… solo que no sabía como hacerlo…

Mientras Hannah se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía tan preocupado a su hijo aquella noche, así que pensando que podría desviar el tema pregunto:

-John, ¿Quién ha sido el que ha confiado en ti, que ha invertido en la fábrica?

John alzo la mirada y miró a su madre a los ojos, le sonrió, tomo aire y valor…

-Pues… ha sido…la Srta. …Hale…¿Madre?- John vio a su madre palidecer y abrir la boca, en un modo que solo había hecho cuando supo la noticia del suicidio de su esposo…-¿Madre?...¿Estas bien?- John empezó a preocuparse en serio y empezaba a levantarse de su silla para acercarse a su madre, cuando esta reaccionó y dijo: - Estoy bien, John, es solo que… no… no esperaba que ella confiara en ti… pensé que, ella estaría feliz en echarnos de la casa…- Hannah volvió a su color normal, pero no podía soportar deberle a esa Margaret Hale, el retorno de su Hijo querido… John la miro con ternura, se acercó a ella y tomando su mano terminó de decirle toda la verdad:

-Madre, creo saber que quisieras que esto terminara así como te lo he dicho, pero debo decirte que hay más,- Hannah empezó a perder color nuevamente y miraba con ojos suplicantes a su hijo, no quería oír lo que él estaba a punto de contarle- Yo… yo me voy a casar con la Srta. Hale…- Hannah se levantó y bruscamente aparto la mano de su hijo… salió del comedor y fue a refugiarse a su lugar favorito: la ventana.

-Madre, sé que estás pensando, sé que crees que me caso con la Srta. Hale por su dinero… Pero no es cierto, tu sabes que la amo, y que no he podido dejar de amarla… lo que no sabes madre es que ella me ama también, y que nos casamos porque nos amamos y no podemos estar separados…¿madre?- Hannah no hizo ningún movimiento, ni de asentimiento ni de estar enojada por la situación, John que estaba a sus espaldas no podía ver las lágrimas de rabia que salían de sus ojos…-¿madre? ¿Haz entendido?- Hannah no pudo soportarlo más se volteo y empezó a hablar desde lo más profundo de su corazón pero sin mirar a su hijo.

-John, sabes que te amo, que te amo como a nadie en este mundo, más que la Srta, Hale…y que quiero lo mejor y toda la felicidad del mundo para ti, por eso debo decirte que… - Hannah dudó- ella no te conviene…sé que ella no se casaría contigo si no te amara, eso lo dejo claro… Pero piensa que todos en Milton pensarán que te casarás con ella por el dinero…-

-sabes que no mi importa nada lo que hable la gente…-

-sí, lo sé, pero prefiero vender la fábrica y empezar de cero contigo, que verte casado con ella John, con ella que te hizo sufrir tanto aquella vez…-

- lo siento madre, pero yo con Margaret me caso, quieras o no, y si, me hizo sufrir mucho esa vez, pero ahora ella me ama…-

Hannah al oír esto se volteo a su hijo queriéndolo manipular con sus lágrimas.

- Pero John, ¿no sabes lo que es ella?, ¿lo bajo que ha caído? Ni siquiera estoy segura si ella guarda aun su virtud.

John abrió los ojos llenos de espanto -¿De qué hablas madre?-

- John, tú lo sabes, tú la viste abrazada a aquel hombre en la estación…¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?

Con un gesto de fastidio respondió – Ella abrazaba a su hermano, ¿es eso tan malo, que dudas de su virtud? No creía que fueras una de las chismosas de Milton madre, eso déjaselo a Fanny…- ahora John se había enfadado grandemente con su madre y ella se veía muy avergonzada al oir la verdadera historia de lo sucedido en la estación, no pudo más que querer reparar su error preguntando: - ¿La Srta. Hale tiene un hermano? ¿Cómo es que nadie sabía?-

John viendo que su madre estaba avergonzada y quería retractarse de lo que había dicho, le explicó la situación del Sr. Hale hijo.

Hannah se sentó lentamente asimilando la información recibida, además de tragarse su orgullo y reconocer lo equivocada que estaba…

-Oh, pobre muchacha… ahora entiendo por qué… porque me dijo que me metiera en mis asuntos...-

John miró extrañado a su madre, no sabía que hablaba pero podía ver que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y que había cambiado su forma de pensar acerca de Margaret, darse cuenta de eso le hizo sonreír, por lo que se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

-entonces, ¿no te opones a mi matrimonio?

Hannah alzó la vista y vio a su hijo lleno de alegría

-no, en absoluto, me alegra tener por nuera a la Srta. Margaret…-tomó un pañuelo y se lo enseñó a su hijo- mira, es como aquella vez… solo que esta vez sí es seguro que tenga que bordar unos nuevos con las iniciales de la nueva señora Thornton…


End file.
